The Naruto Boys Feel Pretty
by TenTenPiemaster
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to see all the naruto boys in dresses singing 'i feel pretty? Well, this is one version of that. TenTen falls asleep while hyper from cocoa. If any of you out there know, that can lead to odd dreams....


**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with a vengance!!! Ahh, remember me saying that we cant have Gaara in lace? Well... lets just say TenTen has a disturbing dream involving all the guys feeling VERY pretty... third songfic so i ask you still be nice to me, but now you cant put me off of them. I'm adicted, so go ahead and be mean if you want. again italics is the song, but this time the people are singing it! and bold is the dream. This is what happens to you when you run out of ideas and have had way too much mt.dew.

Also, I want to thank **CrimsonShards** cause she really helped me out alot on Concrete Angels. Well, she just gave me a few poitners but still it helped alot. Thanks so much! And thanks all the others who support me so far!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto. Or the song I feel pretty. If I did, there would be many many scared naruto fans for I could think of the most odd things to do to them including RockLee finally admitting he was a crossdresser and having Naruto have a desire to be a girl. Sadly, I'm stuck with making fanfics and having you generate that episode...

TenTen heated up some hot cocoa over the fire. She was getting sleepy and after her cocoa, she was planning on going to bed. She opened up her cataloge for the newest suriken on the market. Hey, she always needed a fresh supply of shuriken, after all, she needed alot for her jutsus. The cocoa started bubbling. She took the pot off of the fire and poured the steaming liquid into her cup. The cocoa seemed to start heating her up from her stomach. She savored the rich chocolate taste. All too soon, however, it was time to sleep. What was her one problem? The sugar made her hyper enough to be bouncing off the walls.

She managed to relax just enough to sit still. She closed her eyes counting backwards trying ot get to sleep. At about 45 or 46, she finally drifted off into sleep. But her dream was something to remember that night!

**"TenTen!" called an excited voice.**

**"Lee-kun! Hey!" she replied happily, but stared in open amazement at RockLee's outfit.**

**He was wearing a neon green dress. The skirt had a green lacy ruffle under it. He had many green and pink ribbons in his hair and... was that lipstick he was wearing?!? Next to him was something TenTen didn't expect. Neji was wearing a navy blue japanese female school uniform with his hair in twin braids. Naruto was wearing glitter on his skin, an orange miniskirt with a matching orange top. His hair had cute tiny bows all over it, most of them orange. Sasuke wore a black poodleskirt and a dark purple dressy female t-shirt and black gloves that attatched to his middle finger. He wore electric pink eyeshadow and black lipstick. The last one, however, scared TenTen the most. It was Gaara wearing a red dress with flowery lace long red sleeves. He also wore nylons. He wore pink high heel shoes and in his hair was a single pastel pink bow.**

**"Am I seeing things?" TenTen exclaimed stunned.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.**

**"You...you guys are in DRESSES!!!" TenTen exclaimed.**

**"Actually, only two of us are in dresses. One in a uniform and the others in a shirt and skirt," corrected Sasuke.**

**"Besides..." began Naruto...**

** Start music **

**_"We feel pretty, oh so pretty!" _continued Naruto.**

**_"We feel pretty and witty and briiiiight" _added Neji**

**_"And we pity any girl who isn't us tonight!"_ Finished Gaara.**

**TenTen was momentarily speechless. "Wait...girl!?" she exclaimed, but the song went on.**

**_"We feel charming, oh so charming! It's alarming how charming we feeeel!" _Rock Lee said operetically.**

**"Alarming is right!" TenTen said looking at her friend with wide eyes.**

**Ignoring her, Sasuke sang imitating Rock Lee's style, "_And so pretty that we can hardly believe we're real!"_**

**Grabbing eachother's hands, the five of them began skipping in a circle, "_See those pretty girls in the mirror there? Who can those attractive girls be? Such a pretty face, shuch a pretty dress such a pretty meeeeeee!" _Out of nowhere they manage to get necklaces made of flowers and were putting them on eachother.**

**"_I feel stunning, and entrancing!"_ Gaara said with the typical anime starry eyes.**

**_"Feel like running and dancing for joy!" _Neji cried happily spinning in a circle to make his skirt float.**

**"_For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"_ Rock Lee finished. Everyone stopped their various girly activities to stare at him. rock Lee smirked with a shrug.**

**"Ahem... _We feel pretty, oh so pretty!" _Sasuke sang after a moment.**

**_ "The city should give us its keeeeeeey!" _Gaara said. He had dumped out some of his sand and was drawing bunnies, flowers and other girly shapes in it.**

**"_A comitee should be organized to honor me!" _Naruto sang throwing out his arms. Instead of confetti, the ninjas threw flower petals at him.**

**_"I feel dizzy..."_ Neji said stopping his spinning.**

**"_I feel sunny!" _RockLee added with a huge smile**

**"_I feel fizzy and funny and fine!" _continued Sasuke skipping in circles.**

**_"And so pretty Miss Americal can just resign!" _Finished Naruto.**

**"Who's Miss America?" Asked Gaara.**

**"I don't know. I just sing the song!" replied naruto.**

**Everyone shrugs. Gaara abandons his sand drawings to run up to join the group as they have once again joined hands and began skipping in a cricle. "_See those pretty girls in the mirror there? Who can those attractive girls be? Such a pretty face, shuch a pretty dress such a pretty meeeeeee!" _they sand together. **

**They then encircled TenTen and began skipping around her. "_We feel stunning, and entrancing, feel like running and dancing for joy! For RockLee's loved by a pretty and wounderful booooooooy!" _**

TenTen woke after the last note. She shook her head in a vain attempt to rid the image of three guys she thought she'd never see in a dress and two that she always suspected but never actually wanted to see in a dress. She was never going to be able to look at any of them again without seeing that image once more. She sighed and looked at the sky. Only half way through the night, she judged, but she really didn't want to go back to sleep after that...


End file.
